Satsuki Kiryūin
|Race = Human |Kana = きりゅういん さつき |Roumaji = Kiryūin Satsuki |Kanji = 鬼龍院 皐月 |Images = Anime= |-| Manga= |-| |Image-size = 275px |AKA = Lady Satsuki/Satsuki-sama |Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Hair = Black |Eyes = Blue |Occupation = Student Council President |Uniform = Kamui Junketsu Kamui Senketsu |Weapon = Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu Scissor Blade |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy Nudist Beach |Friends = Mitsuzō Soroi Ryūko Matoi |Allies = Nonon Jakuzure Ira Gamagōri Hōka Inumuta Uzu Sanageyama Shirō Iori Ryūko Matoi Aikurō Mikisugi Tsumugu Kinagase |Enemies = Ryūko Matoi Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Family = Ragyō Kiryūin Ryūko Matoi Sōichirō Kiryūin |Status = Alive |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Japanese = Ryōka Yuzuki |English = Carrie Keranen |French = Julie Deliquet Kill la Kill (fr) |German = Sandra Lühr [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/KILL_la_KILL#Synchronisation KILL la KILL (de)]}} is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. She is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council and the ruler over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. She is also the eldest daughter of Sōichirō Kiryūin and Ragyō Kiryūin as well the elder sister of Ryūko Matoi. Although she was the main antagonist for the first half of the series with an anti-villain motive, she becomes a deuteragonist in episode 17 as her mother Ragyō Kiryūin takes the role of the antagonist for the remainder of the series. Appearance Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's. She has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust (although Mako stated in her first head-to-head encounter with Ryūko that the latter had "bigger boobs"). Satsuki had long hair as a child, and while it was cut slightly shorter during her teen years, she grew it out later on. In Episode 25, she cuts her formerly long hair to page boy shoulder length style. Similar to her mother, Satsuki's presence is often accompanied by a glow of light that has been described by Uzu Sanageyama as "dazzling." Personality Prideful to say the least, Satsuki is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike with Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu, she had no shame in wearing the Kamui Junketsu in its most revealing form; she claims that her actions in donning Junketsu are, like the Kamui's name implies, "utterly pure". Satsuki refers to people as "pigs in human clothing", and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possesses a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, Satsuki is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. When fighting Ragyō, Satsuki noted that her willingness to fight her mother and the Life Fibers was due to revenge, noting that great causes are born from personal desires. In spite of her behavior at school, Satsuki is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for the Elite Four; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. As a child, she would always drink Mitsuzō Soroi's tea, in order to protect his feelings; despite disliking its bitterness for a long time, she eventually found it delicious. When she reminisces about this to Soroi, Satsuki, herself, notes that she must have been a kind-hearted girl if she'd gone that far to protect her butler's feelings. Satsuki genuinely loved her father and her sister, enough to avenge them by attacking the mother who disposed of them. Likewise, despite a bitter, almost hatred-fueled rivalry with Ryūko for most of the series, Satsuki noticeably softens up to her when she learns that Ryūko is the sister she'd long believed to be dead. Following the final battle with Ragyō, Satsuki accompanied her younger sister on her date with Mako, and it is shown that she has a hidden side to her personality that, up to that point, was previously unrevealed: She can be somewhat bashful and coy, as shown in the pictures that were taken during the date. History Satsuki was the first-born child to Ragyō and Sōichirō Kiryūin, and soon became the first failed test subject of being fused with Life Fibers. However, after Sōichirō learned the truth about Ragyō, he knew that he would be punished if he betrayed her. He secretly taught a 5-year-old Satsuki about her mother and the secrets of Life Fibers. He then revealed that Junketsu will be her "wedding dress" before he took an infant Ryūko with him into hiding. While in kindergarten, Satsuki was friends with Nonon Jakuzure, who knew what Satsuki was thinking and decided to join her in her resolve. During her rise to power, Satsuki helped Ira Gamagōri save a boy who was being forced into jumping off the roof of Rinne-Dō Junior High, discovered Hōka Inumuta following his hacking into the Revocs Corporation's computer systems, and was impressed with Uzu Sanageyama's fighting skills. Upon Honnōji Academy being established, she became the school president with her followers becoming the Student Council's Elite Four. When Ryūko Matoi arrived at Honnōji Academy and bonded with Senketsu, Satsuki snuck into her mother's house and bonded with Junketsu. She then challenged Ryūko and easily defeated her, proving herself to be the more capable Kamui wearer at the time. She later decides to use Ryūko to help her rebuild Honnōji Academy's structure from the ground up by letting her destroy all the students who came in her way and thereby only leaving the strongest. After a while she takes this a step further and announces the First Naturals Election where only the most capable students would rise to the top, this being the Elite Four and Ryūko. Her plan was interrupted however, by the unexpected meddling of Nui Harime who manages to make Ryūko go berserk and be consumed by Senketsu and Satsuki has to intervene to stop the girl from destroying everything on the premises, though Mako Mankanshoku calms Ryūko down before Satsuki is able to land a finishing blow. After this, Satsuki announces the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip to take over the Kansai region, the only area outside her control. Though in reality her real objective was to flush out Nudist Beach from hiding. The Raid Trip proves to be a success and Satsuki manages to take control of all the schools in Japan to allow Revocs Corporation to distribute it's clothing to them. She fights Ryūko again during the Raid Trip during the latter's self-appointed mission to rebuild Senketsu who had been destroyed by Nui Harime. The pieces were retrieved by Satsuki and distributed to students on the Raid Trip but Ryūko successfully managed to rebuild her Kamui, even managing to retake the Seki Tekkō from Satsuki herself. After the attack on the S.S. Naked Sun in Episode 22, Satsuki allows Ryūko, still synchronized with Senketsu, to punch her, although the Elite Four protect her by standing in the way. After explaining the reasons for her actions to Ryūko, Satsuki calls herself a fool; she states that she cannot hope to win against Ragyō by employing her cruel methods—which include manipulating and using one's own family. Satsuki finally sees that the world's beauty comes not from being "cut from the same cloth", but from the innumerable, unexplained things that the world overflows with. She asks Ryūko to help her fight to protect that "beautiful world"; upon saying her part, Satsuki bows to Ryūko—a shocking sign of sincerity. Though Ryūko tries to stay angry at her, this uncharacteristic act convinces her to let her anger go. After this, Satsuki becomes a bit more open and relatable to others. She shows this when the gang has a celebratory dinner of Sukuyo Mankanshoku's signature croquettes, when she agrees with Mako about their being delicious; and when Nonon Jakuzure and Uzu Sanageyama have an argument involving disrespect (Nonon) and lack of tact (Uzu), telling Ira that hearing them bicker "makes it feel that I've truly come home". She also refers to Aikurō Mikisugi as Mikisugi-san (lit. "Mr. Mikisugi"), to his shock, when she places him in charge of the Naked Sol. Satsuki displays that she is still dead-set on accomplishing the mission at hand. For example, in episode 23, she follows Ryūko's plan, distracting Ragyō while allowing Ryūko to reach the Life Fiber core unhindered. Later, in Episode 24, she tells the Elite Four to destroy the transmitter while she and Ryūko fight Ragyō. In episode 24, as Ryūko falls back to Earth, Satsuki screams at her to hang in there, and catches her with the help of essentially every other character, holding on to her as the force from Ryūko's descent propels them all backward into the school. Once the dust settles, she gives Ryūko a warm welcome home. In episode 25, Satsuki is first shown fighting Uzu Sanageyama in a kendo match, in which she wins after Uzu's kendo broke. Uzu's remark on why he held back was because he didn't see her and that her resolve had vanished. Later stating that he couldn't bring himself to strike her. Satsuki tells everyone there that Honnōji Academy has a month before being decommissioned as their plan against Ragyō had succeeded. During the "Honnōji Academy First Graduation Ceremony", she told Soroi to make tea for all the students to drink and thanking him for all he had done. As Soroi leaves, she planned to make a speech but was taken by a clone of herself. After being captured by the false Satsuki, Rei Hōōmaru appears and tells her that she's getting revenge for the death of Ragyō and Nui. Rei uses Satsuki as a "first rate source for the activation of Life Fibers" for the Honnōji Academy Final Defense Apparatus. Satsuki comments that if she dies it will shut down but Rei reveals that Mako has also been captured and is also being used as a source. However, Rei was ultimately defeated thanks to Ryūko and the rest of the Academy's efforts. Rei then returned to the captive Satsuki and Mako as they were trying to escape but Rei then lunged towards Satsuki, cutting her hair and the side of her neck. Satsuki tells Rei that she "can't imagine the hell she had lived through because people don't understand, the world needs you". Rei replied, saying that she was speaking nonsense to which Satsuki said "That's who we are." Rei drops her knife, accepting her offer. Ryūko appears and comments to Satsuki, saying that she had finally put her sword away, in which both sisters smiled at each other. They all leave the now-sinking Honnō City. During the evacuation, Satsuki uses the knife Rei dropped and cuts her hair leveled, as "a small offering to our alma mater". Satsuki then orders all students to salute to pay respect to Honnōji Academy. During the credits of Episode 24, Satsuki is shown joining Ryūko and Mako on their "date", showing that she is really a kind individual who has come to care greatly for her little sister. She also shows a somewhat shy side as she blushes when Mako and Ryūko take a picture of the three of them together. Powers and Abilities *'Natural Capabilities' **'Physical Prowess' - Satsuki is accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy with almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. Her middle-school self was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men, and she was able to incapacitate Ira Gamagōri despite his superior size, age and with him wearing steel armor. Even when stark naked, and with her hands restrained, she still had enough skill and power to kill multiple COVERS using nothing more than her two altered toenails. **'High Intelligence -' She is also highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down her mother and the various people she deceived and manipulated in the process. Likewise she demonstrated a strong sense of patience and willpower, to endure the capture and torture at the hands of her mother, while slowly planning an escape route and having the forethought to alter two of her toenails using the same material as her sword Bakuzan. *'False Toenails' **Satsuki also has two toenails made of the same material as the Bakuzan, which she can use just as effectively. Former Powers and Abilities * ** :After her first clash with Ryūko, Satsuki donned the Kamui Junketsu and was able to force the blood-thirsty uniform to bow to her will. Her utter lack of shame at her appearance also allowed her to immediately attain Junketsu's Life Fiber Override and true form. Under Junketsu's power, Satsuki is granted incredible power, and even the smallest of attacks are capable of causing exceptional devastation. She is also capable of altering her Kamui's shape, as seen when she altered one of her shoulder guards into a drill to attack Ryūko. However, due to her inability to overcome the human race's resistance to the Life Fibers, she is unable to fully synchronize with her Junketsu, thus being shy of its full power and capabilities, while exerting greater pressure and fatigue on her body. :After Ryūko rips off Junketsu and being freed of Ragyō's mind control, Satsuki has Junketsu modified, such that it is infused with the blood of Ryūko and Mako, as well as the fibers of Senketsu, to tailor it to her needs. As a result, Junketsu now gains access to Senketsu's alternate forms while placing much less stress on her body. * ** – After Ryūko is brainwashed by Ragyō and forced to don Junketsu, Satsuki wears Senketsu to combat Ryūko. She states that even though Senketsu may dislike her, only she and him can stop Ryūko. While transformed, Satsuki is shown to be able to use all of Senketsu's alternate forms such as Senketsu Senjin and Senketsu Shippu, although not at their full power. ** Ryūko has stated that Satsuki and Senketsu are not truly synchronized, and Satsuki is merely commanding Senketsu to do as she says. Despite this, Senketsu acknowledges that Satsuki and its heart are one with the desire to bring Ryūko back to her senses. Senketsu is eventually shredded apart by Ryūko, but reforms itself in time to protect Mako. * Satsuki is a master swordsman who wields the Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana in a white sheath with an edge that is claimed to be keener than Ryūko's Scissor Blade. Its strength is so great that one slash is enough to damage a transformed Kamui. While durable enough to clash with Ryūko's Scissor Blade on their multiple battles, the Bakuzan was eventually broken when clashing against Ragyō's fist. **'Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu' ***'Swordsmaster -' Bakuzan was a special sword capable of severing Life Fibers, that was noted by Satsuki to have a sharper edge than that of a Scissor blade. It was eventually broken in half in the battle against Ragyō. The shards are eventually reforged into Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu, a long blade and short blade respectively, which are given to Nonon and Ira Gamagōri respectively. Bakuzan Kōryu is then passed onto Uzu, as Gamagōri claims that he is more proficient with blades. Both blades are returned to her by Sanageyama and Jakuzure. Now holding two blades, their effect is the same as the twin Scissor Blades, being capable of damaging Life Fibers beyond their regenerative powers. Satsuki's skill with these blades is extensive and adaptable, as she has gone toe-to-toe against various other sword wielding opponents. Relationships 'Ryūko Matoi' Satsuki appears moderately surprised when Ryūko brings up the latter's father's death; and with the Scissor Blade that Ryūko claims is the other half of the full weapon and demands to find the owner of that other half. A rivalry begins when Ryūko clashes against Satsuki in suspicion of being involved with her father's murder. Satsuki discloses little other than the speculation that there might have been involvement on her behalf, although it was more or less a lie. It should be noted however that Satsuki has shown no real desire to do Ryūko serious harm, even when she is left broken and defeated at her feet she is shown to have covered her with a blanket and left at least one piece of Senketsu with her. Satsuki seems to regard her as a useful tool to help her achieve her goals; any other emotions towards her have yet to be seen. In episode 18, it is revealed that Ryūko is actually her younger sister who Satsuki thought was to be dead, which noticeably causes a deep change in their relation towards the second half of the series. In episode 22, she and Ryūko make up at last and agree to fight together to defeat Ragyō. At the end of the series, they finally develop a close sisterly relationship. 'Junketsu' While Satsuki has never been seen communicating with Junketsu, her initial encounter with him and the fact that she has to override him in order to transform show that, unlike Ryūko with Senketsu, she has to actually bend Junketsu to her will through sheer willpower. In episode 16, Junketsu starts getting agitated after being worn by Satsuki in Override mode for too long, prompting Shirō Iori to administer a Life Fiber inhibitor, allowing Satsuki to transform him to his normal state. This left her extremely tired. Despite Satsuki's battle potential with Junketsu, Ragyō reveals that the Kamui has not completely yielded to Satsuki—it has still denied her its full power. Satsuki does not appear to be fond of Junketsu herself, but deems it necessary if she wants to defeat Ragyō. When Junketsu's torn remains try to creep away, Satsuki pins it down with the reforged Bakuzan blades, telling it to stay put. She later has Iori fuse a mixture of her own blood, Ryūko's blood, and a small amount of Senketsu's Life Fibers into Junketsu, which allowed it to be controlled more easily by her and also take on new forms like Senketsu. In Episode 24, along with the other students and their Goku uniforms, Satsuki willingly sacrifices Junketsu to allow Ryūko and Senketsu to reach Ragyō. 'Nui Harime' During Nui's first appearance, Satsuki is extremely cautious around her, as she seems to have some knowledge of her power. However, she still maintains her strong and impassive front when addressing her. As Nui is Ragyō's "third daughter", it's possible that Satsuki has known her since Sōichirō's disappearance. During the battle aboard the Naked Sol, Satsuki quickly deciphers Nui's doubts about the brainwashed Ryūko's allegiance; she states that if Ryūko truly is with Ragyō, body and soul, she'd be wielding both Scissor Blades. This shows that to Satsuki, Nui Harime is sometimes easy to read. 'Ragyō Kiryūin' Ragyō Kiryūin is Satsuki's mother. It is revealed in Episode 16 that Ragyō and Satsuki have a less than pleasant relationship. Ragyō sees her daughter as little more than an heir to COVERS and is revealed to have been sexually abusing her daughter for some time now. Knowing her mother's true attention to destroying the Earth; she secretly plotted against her to revoke such possibilities. In episode 18, Ragyō notes how, despite her daughter's impressive achievements of wearing a Kamui and double-crossing her, she was ultimately a disappointment due to being unable to draw out Junketsu's full power, eventually defeating her and taking the Kamui for herself because she failed to be infused with Life Fibers. However, Junketsu is recovered by Satsuki in episode 22 and the two bitterly face off numerous times later on. 'Nonon Jakuzure' Nonon first met Satsuki in kindergarten. Although, Nonon didn't think much of Satsuki at first, Nonon became awestruck with Satsuki after Satsuki's sudden personality shift from happy and bubbly to serious and stone cold (due to Satsuki's father, Sōichirō, telling Satsuki the awful truth about Life Fibers and Satsuki's mother, Ragyō Kiryūin). From then on Nonon has pledged her undying loyalty and friendship to Satsuki. While it's apparent that Satsuki respects Nonon, it's unclear whether Satsuki shares the same level of closeness to Nonon, as Satsuki seems to regard all of her compatriots equally. 'Mitsuzō Soroi' Soroi has served as Satsuki's personal butler ever since her childhood, and as such they developed a strong bond. While professional obligations are very clearly established, Satsuki shows great respect and consideration for Soroi, even pretending to like his tea (which in fact she finds way too bitter) so as not to offend him. 'Senketsu' When Ryūko falls victim to Ragyō's brainwashing and is forced to wear Junketsu, Satsuki wears Senketsu in an attempt to stop them. She asks for Senketsu to lend her his power, despite of any feelings of hatred he might feel for her. Later, in the last episode, Satsuki reassures Senketsu, saying she shares his worries about Ryūko, but reminds him of the girl's tenacity. Indirectly, she helped Senketsu realize that he was evolving into something beyond a simple hybrid with human DNA. Memorable quotes Trivia *'Episode 1': Satsuki's "facts of this world" are heavily inspired by George Orwell's most famous novel, ''Nineteen Eighty-Four''. In the novel, the Party's slogans—"War is Peace", "Freedom is Slavery", and "Ignorance is Strength"—were paradoxical statements that held hidden truths about the world in the novel. Satsuki's "facts of this world" speech, coupled with Ira's execution of the Goku Uniform thief, were intentionally chosen to introduce her as a ruthless dictator. Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters